


His Jacket

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Michael lost his jacket, and reader found it, blushy Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: After the squip incident, your best friend, you, Jeremy, and Michael got some fame in the form of full lunch tables and rumors. However, soon after, when Michael leaves his red jacket at your place, another big change comes along.





	His Jacket

He had left his jacket at your house. Your friend, the guy you had a crush on, left the jacket he never took off at your house. You blinked a few times before picking it up gingerly. I couldn’t have been his jacket. He never-

No, he did take it off. His parents arrived home suddenly, and he had to rush home. Without his jacket.

Heat pooled into your cheeks. You had Michael Mell’s jacket in your hands. Oh god, he was either going to kill you or be forever in your debt.

Your alarm rang for a fourth time. School!

* * *

It was freezing. You weren’t going to see Michael until lunch, which meant you were going to have his jacket tied around your waist until noon. You groaned as you rubbed your forearms. Did your school just not have heaters? They do realize students are human beings that get cold, right?

Fuck it.

You untied Michael’s jacket, your fingers nimbly trying to touch it as little as you had to. You knew you were going to wear it, but you just had to respect his jacket as much as you could. It meant everything to him.

You slipped your arms through the sleeves and felt yourself smile as the warmth engulfed you. His jacket smelled like him. Pizza, jolly ranchers, and a hint of weed. Not the most pleasant smell, but oh god it felt like you were in his arms. Despite your initial cautiousness, you snuggled into his jacket and sighed as daydreams of being in his arms filled your mind.

* * *

People were whispering around you. You weren’t sure why, but then again since that squip incident, you and your friends have gained a bit of a reputation. Michael and you had to search his basement for the Mountain Red and deliver it to Jeremy. While Michael and Jeremy fought off the squipped in the drama room, you and your best friend blocked everyone else from entering.

It was quite a feat for four nobodies.

“(Y/n)!”

You smiled and greeted your best friend. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” she drawled out. “Uh, anything happen to you last night?”

You shrugged. “Nothing much.”

Your best friend raised her eyebrows. “Dude, it’s obvious what happened. Aren’t you going to give me the details?”

Ok, she was high. “You obviously talked to Rich.”

“What are you talking about?” She gasped. “RIch was there? What the fuck!”

You laughed. “You’re insane.” Your eyes lit up when you saw Michael. The table was pretty full, but you knew those two would save you seats. You pulled on our jacket sleeves and covered Michael’s eyes. “Guess who?”

Your friend tensed up. Jeremy’s eyes went wide, then he broke out into a smile. Your best friend sat next to him. Jeremy opened his mouth, but your best friend just shook her head and placed her head on her hands.

When Michael stayed frozen, you removed one of your hands and rested your cheeks on his head. “Dude, it’s just me.” You sat next to him and smiled.

However, everyone else was just staring.

You tilted your head. “What?”

Michael’s cheeks grew redder by the second before he laughed, shook his head, and punched your shoulder lightly. “You look good in red, (Y/n).” The blush didn’t disappear from his cheeks, but regardless, he ate his lunch normally. Jeremy and your best friend looked like they were hiding the widest smiles ever possible while everyone else started to murmur and giggle.

You raised your eyebrows and continued eating and talking as if nothing weird was going on around you.

After lunch, you and Michael had the same class, so he walked with you out of the cafeteria. When the two of you were out of the crowd, he smiled at you. “So, are you going to give it back or what?”

“Give what back?”

Michael smiled wider. “Oh ok, just cause I lost it and you found it doesn’t necessarily mean it’s yours.”

You gasped. His jacket! Oh god, his jacket, you were still wearing it. That’s why your best friend was… and the people at the cafeteria… and those smiles Jeremy and your best friend were hiding… Oh god! “I’m so sorry!” You removed your backpack and started pulling it off.

Michael stopped you. He cheerily pulled it back around you. “It looks good on you.”

You were comfortably warm in his jacket, but after that comment, it was too hot for a jacket. “Yeah, but I’m going to look like” -you stared at the floor and dug your foot into the tile- “I don’t know, your girlfriend or something.”

Michael smiled a little before shrugging it off. “You’re obviously cold, just wear it.”

“Mi-”

“It’s fine.”

You blushed. Well, it was comfortable. You pulled at the sleeves and wrapped your arms around yourself. “Ok then, but you’re answering for people who ask.”

“Oh, no worries.” He smirked. “I’ll just say we had sex.”

“Michael!”

For the next week, you wore Michael’s sweater as your own. The rumors continued to spread, but you really didn’t care that much anymore. Some of the rumors were just plain ridiculous that you couldn’t help but laugh when you heard them. For example, you sleeping with Michael? That was funny. He would never look at you that way.

“You’re blind and deaf apparently,” you best friend told you. She motioned to the jacket. ‘He gave you his iconic big red, and you think he doesn’t like you. Not even a little bit?”

“He’s just a good friend,” you argued. “If he liked me, he would’ve asked me out or something.”

Before your friend could say something else, Jeremy joined the two of you. “What’s up, guys?”

“(Y/n)’s in denial that Michael likes her.”

“He doesn’t like me!”

Jeremy smiled. “He gave you his jacket. For a week. Even I can’t touch it without him hissing at me.”

You shook your head. “He does not like me.”

“Oh my god, it’s like talking to Michael. He says the same thing about her.” Jeremy pulled on his backpack straps and sighed. “It’s disappointing.”

“I know right!”

You stepped in front of them. “Guys, I’m right here! I can hear everything you’re-”

“She never stops talking about him. She even likes him when he’s high, Jeremy. I can’t handle Michael when he’s high!”

“He’s not horrible when he’s high,” you defended.

Jeremy laughed. “She even defends him!”

“Defends who?”

You bumped right into someone. You turned around. “Michael!” the three of you greeted.You immediately glared at your two friends, silently daring them to say something. Thankfully, both Jeremy and your best friend bit their tongues and watched as Michael wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his head on your shoulder. You held your breath as his words tickled your ear, “What were we talking about?”

You sighed and leaned slightly into his embrace. For the last week, Michael has definitely been more touchy, hugging you more, wrapping an arm around your waist. He even offered his arm to you a few times to escort you to class.

…

Ok maybe those rumors about the two of you sleeping together weren’t totally ridiculous, but he didn’t like you! It was a mistake, an accident. He left his jacket at your house. You wore it. He let you wear it. As a result, the two of you were closer. It didn’t mean anything.

“Nothing,” Jeremy said. “Just about this new book in English.”

“Romance novel,” your friend provided.

You glared at both of them.

“Sounds interesting, I guess, but why talk about that when I scored big this morning!” Michael didn’t let go of you as he checked his phone. “Check it out! Hot Wheel’s numbers 1 through 20 of the Numbered Series Collection! If I get all of them, it’ll be worth thousands!”

You gasped. “That’s awesome!” You took the phone and looked at the twenty unopened boxes.

“Yep! 700 of them would get so much money.”

You gasped. “Wait, so 20 out of 700 times thousands…”

“500 dollars worth!”

“No way!” You broke out of his embrace and hugged him yourself. “That’s so cool. When you get it, we have to celebrate! We have to put it in a special place in the basement, too.”

He released you from his arms. “Who cares about placement?” He picked you up and spun you around. “We are celebrating tonight!”

You laughed and held onto him as the two of you spun around in the school hallway. When your feet finally touched the ground, both of you were breathing hard. His hands were still wrapped around your waist. Your friends were… not there. You saw from the corner of our eye that you and Michael were the only two people there.

Immediately after the realization, Michael’s eyes caught yours, and god they were mesmerizing. Was it possible for eyes to look like a galaxy? Cause Michael’s did, and you just couldn’t breathe. Should you really be so awestruck by him? You’ve known him for years. You’ve seen those eyes millions of times, daydreamed about them just as much. Was there something different about that? Was that why you couldn’t look away?”

There was such a short distance between you two. If you just leaned forward a bit…

“(Y/n)?” Michael breathed.

You let out a shaky exhale. “Yeah?”

There was no hair in your face, but he brushed back your hair anyways and stroked your cheek. “I’m thinking…” He gulped. “Something horrible.”

Even with your lack of breath, you managed a small laugh. “Michael, I don’t think you’re capable.”

His forehead rested against yours as he struggled to say something. “You promise to celebrate with pizza later?”

“Promise.”

“Then, I’m thinking something crazy.” He smiled. “I’m thinking of kissing you.” He gulped. “Terrible thought huh?”

Your heart stopped. And you were out of breath before? No, this was better and worse. You could feel all the breath escape your body, like something had just sucked all of it out of you. He wanted to kiss you. He was thinking of kissing you in the school hallway while you wore his iconic jacket. “That’s not a terrible thought at all.” You smiled. “Actually, I was kind of thinking the same thing.”

His lips stretched into a smile, so much that he had to close his eyes. Michael gripped you tighter, and your chest was suddenly pressed against his.

Michael’s voice softened until it was just a wisp of a whisper. “Now?”

You laughed. Suddenly, bubbly joy flowed through you. You shook your head and pulled Michael by the collar down to you. That space disappeared when your lips met his, and you knew you were going to be addicted. His lips were slightly chapped and tasted so sweet, and he wasn’t even kissing you back yet.

Your friend gasped. He pulled away just to laugh. Then, Michael wrapped both arms around you and pressed himself against you. Once he was satisfied with the lack of space between you, he tangled one hand in his hair while the other rubbed your back, as if he just wanted to know every single curve and di of your body through his jacket.

You giggled against his lips and kissed him harder. It was better than any of your daydreams, and you weren’t sure if wearing his jacket was going to be as satisfying as it was before. You knew that if the kiss ended, that’s right if, you wouldn’t be able to stay away from him.

Michael pulled away first. “Wait, wait, just to be clear, you like me, right?”

“Yes.” You laughed. Even though, that as kind of a lie. You love Michael, but yes, like was enough.

“And you know I like you.”

You nodded.

He sighed. “Good.” He stroked your cheeks and pressed his lips against yours again and again. “Mahal kita,” he murmured. Another short and sweet kiss.

“What?” you laughed.

“Nothing.” He kissed you again. “I’m just so happy.”

“Well, I’d hope so!” You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, reveling in his scent all around you. “You’re the one that suggested the kiss anyway.”

“Oh, that, too.” He laughed as he held you. “I was talking about the Hot Wheels.”

You gasped and slapped his arm. “You’re the worst, Michael Mell!” You feigned hurt, crossed your arms, and turned around.

“Aw no!” Michael whined. He wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on your shoulder. “(Y/n), you’re the best person. Pwease forgive me?

“Michael,” you pouted. You just couldn’t resist him. You leaned back into him. He kissed your cheek and held you tighter. You sighed and said, “Fine, but you’re paying for pizza tonight.”

“Worth it.”

“And I keep the jacket!”

He inhaled deeply. “You get it weekdays, I get it weekends.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every person has to give a hoodie to their girlfriend, however, I think Michael's jacket just makes that trope so so so much more special. Hopefully, it reminds you that you're special too, dear reader.


End file.
